


My Hero Killing Game

by KirumiTJ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirumiTJ/pseuds/KirumiTJ
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was admitted to the school of his dreams, the one that all of his heroes went to. Toshinori Yagi, the Ultimate Symbol of Peace, attended this very same school! But the school of his dreams turned out to be a nightmare when it was announced that class 1-A was to participate in a mutual killing game.





	1. Prologue of Heroic Ambition

_I was so excited. I remember getting my letter, and it was such a strange feeling. Ever since I was little I had dreamed of going to Hope's Peak Academy. All of my heroes went there. Toshinori Yagi had attended it, admitted under the title of Ultimate Body Builder, but soon he would be known far and wide as the Ultimate Symbol of Peace. I have countless books on others too...They are actually more my notes than anything. Shota Aizawa the Ultimate Logician, Tsunagu Hakamata the Ultimate Tailor, Shinya Kamihara the Ultimate Ninja, Hizashi Yamada the Ultimate DJ, and so many other amazing Ultimates I can name fill the pages of my journals, and they actually got published as official biographies. Some might call me obsessive or nerdy, but I just say that I’m a fan! And I guess Hope's Peak administration thought it was at least partially impressive._

_Sorry, was I rambling? I just get excited about stuff like this...Or at least I used to. That letter I mentioned changed my life forever, and changed me to the core. What I thought was an opportunity to become like Yagi, an Ultimate Symbol of Peace, was to become the most despair inducing moment I’ve ever experienced and that anyone will ever experience. Oh, I’m sorry, I never introduced myself! My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I am the Ultimate Analyst. This is the story of the mutual killing game of Hope’s Peak Academy Class 1-A._


	2. Quite the Cast of Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: When words are in italics and quotes, they are Midoriya's inner thoughts. But when they are just italics, they are his narration.

“What...Is this place?” 

_I spoke aloud. I was pretty dumbfounded by what I was seeing. Some drool was still on the desk I woke up on, and my neck was stiff from the hard wood. The last thing I remembered was walking into Hope’s Peak, beaming with excitement...and tears, and suddenly passing out. It was a disturbing feeling, not knowing how you got somewhere._

“Hello, is anyone there? I don’t remember how I got-” 

_I clasped both my hands in front of my mouth as I glanced at the blackboard in the front of the class. There was the unmistakable seal of Hope’s Peak, a Large “H” with a smaller “P” between the two sides and underneath the midline. I was petrified at the thought of getting caught screaming in the walls that Yagi had learned and grew in. I would have rather died, so instead I just stood up and surveyed the room. There were two doors to this classroom, but it wasn’t likely that a classroom would have two entrances, so I deduced that one probably went to some kind of closet. Because one of the doors was behind the teacher's desk, and the other was at the other end of the room, near the student desks, and given that any teacher wouldn't want students walking behind her desk, that it was likely the latter. I never really considered being able to pay attention to details to be much of a talent, but it did come in handy sometimes! I stood up and walked out of the room through the door I thought would at least lead to some kind of hallway, if not an exit._

_I recognized the hallway immediately. I was undoubtedly in the hallways of Hope’s Peak Academy. I stifled a scream of excitement as I noticed it looked more barren than what I had imagined. A quirk of Hope’s Peak was that any form of picture of video of the inside was strictly prohibited. However, I paid a shady guy online some money in exchange for a few hours looking at the class ID of a previous graduate. I did this because that particular graduate wore glasses, and there was the slightest bit of a reflection in them. I was rather proud that I managed to get the colors and design more or less correct from such a low quality picture. I silently congratulated myself, and then looked to my left and then right to take note of my surroundings. To the left of me was another room with a sign above it reading ‘Recovery Girl Infirmary!” Chiyo Shuzenji was another Hope’s Peak graduate, the Ultimate Nurse, who created medicine that was able to heal people at unnaturally fast rates, and she opened infirmaries all across Japan where people could get that medicine for free. It makes sense that the school would have one of them here. There was a hallway to the right, and I decided to walk down it to gather further information._

__

__

_I walked past a nondescript door first. I decided against investigating it. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to be in Hope’s Peak just yet, and didn’t want to stick my nose where it didn’t belong. If I was expelled on my first day I would have never forgiven myself. So instead, I kept walking. The next room I saw had a large banner above it reading_ **PRINCIPLE NEZUKUMA’S ENTRANCE CEREMONY FOR ALL INCOMING STUDENTS.** _I breathed in for a moment as I put my hand to my chin to think about what that meant. I had heard that Hope’s Peak’s principle was named Nezu, but ‘Nezukuma’ didn’t ring any bells. But then it hit me, this must be an entrance ceremony prank! And then another realization hit me, this time like a truck. I didn't see any other student entering that room, which must've meant I was late! I ran to the doors and slammed them open, and then my brain went into its autopilot mode. One of the things I don’t like about my talent is that no matter the situation, I always scan the room first. People are an afterthought, but I never miss a detail about a room. So when I walked through the doors, the tables and chairs, as well as the cooking appliances, all screamed to me that this was Hope’s Peak cafeteria. There was a small stage in the back with a podium on it, three long tables with about 10 seats each, and one small, round table with 4 seats. I managed not to squeal from excitement of being in such a historic cafeteria as I made my brain process the vast amount of other people I saw in front of me._

“Excuse me sir, I believe you are late!” _A well dressed man with dark blue hair spoke to me._ “My name is Iida Tenya, and I am the Ultimate Track Star. As such, I like things to be done quickly and efficiently, as they are on a track. It’s why your tardiness and unkempt hair are an affront to me!” 

_“Huh, I would’ve thought he had an intellectual talent. But Track Star is an amazing talent nonetheless”, I thought for a moment._

“Hey man, give him a break! We’re all friends here. Er, at least I feel like we will be!” _A red haired man wearing a low cut red shirt said in my defense._ “The name is Eijiro Kirishima, and they call me the Ultimate Motivational Speaker. I sorta spur people into action! And sometimes inaction!”

“Hm, so that’s a total of 19 students. Odd, considering Hope’s Peak typically has a graduating class at most half that size.” _A young woman with very impressive hair said._ “Oh, sorry. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, and I have been recruited as the Ultimate Molecular Physicist. I study atoms and such.” 

“Damn, that’s even more impressive the second time I hear it. Although science isn’t really my jam.” _A girl dressed in punk type clothes spoke as she brushed her hair aside. _“I'm Kiyoka Jiro. And Momo, your talent makes Ultimate Bassist seem kinda lesser, ya know?”__

____

____

__“I think it's pretty punk rock!” _A girl with pink hair and pink glasses said._ “My name is Mina Ashido, and I’m a chemist. Or, I guess I’m the Ultimate Chemist. You know, cleaners, acids and base, corrosive stuff.” __

“That sounds as if it can be very dangerous.” _Said an incredibly tall man with a mask over the bottom half of his face._ “My name is Mezo Shoji, I am the Ultimate Scout. I can be quite stealthy, but other than that it's quite a passive talent.” 

__

__

“Tisk tisk. What a lackluster talent.” _A blonde haired man wearing a sparkling cape twirled around._ “I am Yuga Aoyama, and I am the Ultimate Fashion Connoisseur. Yes, it is quite a fabulous talent, isn’t it.” 

_For some reason, I didn’t think he was actually asking. But I actually agreed with him! I wondered if he was just a connoisseur or if he could design clothes himself. “Talents really are amazingly diverse, and so cool!” I thought to myself._

"I can tell you’re a gemini.” _A rather cute girl with a round face giggled as she spoke._ “I would know, my name is Ochaco Uraraka and I’m the Ultimate Astrologist. And I can also tell you” _she pointed at me_ “are a cancer. Did I get that right?” 

__

__

_”She’s so cute! And she’s talking to me, what should I say? I don’t even know what my astrological sign is, I wonder if”-_

“Um, are you okay? You’re staring off into space.” _Croaked a girl in a green t-shirt._

“Oh! Y-Yeah, I’m fine! Just thinking! So what’s your name?” 

“I’m Tsuyu Asui. I study Herpetology, which is the study of amphibians. I love the little guys.” _She explained to me._

__

__

_A large man that overheard her walked up to her excitedly after hearing what she said, and handed her a note, that she read aloud._

“Oh, and I guess this is Koji Koda, the Ultimate Zoologist. I’m gonna take a wild guess and say he doesn’t talk much.” _Asui added to the message she read._

__

__

_In response to that, Koda nodded his head in affirmation._

“Um, is it necessary to have a student that studies just frogs and stuff when you have one that studies all kinds of animals? I’m an electrician, so I don’t see why we would have someone who just does wires, ya know?” _Asked a blonde boy with a black streak in his hair._

__

__

“Well even if Koda knows something about every kind of animal, I know everything about amphibians. So while Koda could lap me in a discussion about mammals, birds, fish, or reptiles, I probably know more about amphibians than he does.” _Asui explained._ “Who are you by the way?”

“The name is Denki Kaminari, and I’m the Ultimate Electrician!” _Kaminari said with a smile._

__

__

“Pro tip, you’ll never get a girl if you go around questioning their talents. You gotta act like your impressed.” _Said a short man dressed in a purple shirt._ “Trust me, I’m Minoru Mineta, the ultimate lady’s man.”

“Huh, that would be the first time a talent like that was ever scouted as its very subjective and dependent on someone’s perception of your appearance I can’t think of any precedent for that perhaps they are-” _I rambled._

“Fine! I’m the Ultimate Juice Mixer, just stop with the rambling, it’s annoying!” _Mineta said while plugging his ears._

__

__

“Juice...Mixer? That’s a talent?” _Said an extremely plain looking girl that I didn’t even notice when I first entered the room._ “And to think I was worried about seeming bland. I am Toru Hagakure, and my talent is Camouflage. I’m the Ultimate Camouflage Artist!” 

“Don’t mock my talent!” _Mineta screeched while tears formed in his eyes._

“But weren’t you the one who was condescending in the first place?” _Another blonde man spoke. He looked to be fit, someone I wouldn’t want to get into a fight with._ “Anyway, my name is Mashirao Ojiro, and I am the Ultimate Taekwondo Master. It's quite the interesting fighting style, you use mainly your legs” 

“Now that is a cool talent! I’m Hanta Sero, and you’ve gotta teach me a few moves! I’m the Ultimate Escapologist, so I can get myself out of sticky situations, but I don’t think I’d be any good in a fight.” _Explained a man with short black hair and a plain white shirt._ “But I bet I could ask that guy about fighting too.” _He gestured to a very broad man with large lips._

“Oh, me? No, despite what you might think, my talent isn’t physical at all. I’m Rikido Sato, and I’m the Ultimate Baker. I can make cakes and things.” _Sato said with a humble look on his face._

_I took in the information that my classmates, or at least who I assumed were my classmates, had given me. It was a variety of exceptional people, all who had talent oozing from them. I wasn’t sure if I fit in. I scanned the room once more and spotted two people off to the side, neither talking to anyone else. I decided to walk over and introduced myself._

“H-Hi! My name is Izuku Midoriya, everyone was just introducing themselves and I though-” _I started, but the man with the half-red and half-white hair cut me off._

__

__

“The name is Shoto Todoroki. I won’t be telling you my talent.” _He was short and to the point, and his eyes told me that I shouldn’t pry._

“Do not fret. He has been cold to everyone that has tried speaking to him.” _A tan skinned man with combed back black hair and a shirt with a crow on it._ “Names are simple constructs of society, but I guess you do need something to call me by. I am Fumikage Tokoyami, the Ultimate Philosopher.” 

_”Well, that seems to be everyone.” I thought, but I was quickly proven wrong as the door I came in slammed open. I recognized who it was immediately. Not because I looked up this person beforehand, but because this was my childhood friend._

“Kacchan!” _I yelled without thinking as I ran to greet him. Even if it was Kaachan, someone who was less than kind to me at times, I was still happy to see someone I knew._

“Deku? Didn’t I tell you you’d never make it at Hope’s Peak! Why even bother coming? You have no idea what you’re doing.” _Even though he was being mean, it was comforting having something familiar in an unknown space._

“Excuse me, sir.” _The man who introduced himself as Iida spoke._ “You claimed Midoriya here had no idea what he was doing here. Does that mean you didn’t wake up with no memory of getting here like the rest of us?” _He adjusted his glasses as he spoke._

“Shut the fuck up four eyes! What I do or don’t remember is none of your business. But now that you mention it, I should introduce myself, huh?” _Kacchan sounded as angry as ever._ “My name is Katsuki Bakugo, the Ultimate Explosive Technician. And I’m gonna be at the top of this class, so all of you extras might as well give up!” 

“Hey man, why do you have to be so aggressive. We all just met each other, what about first impressions?” _Kirishima asked._

_In response, Kaachan laughed._ “Like I would care about any of your opinions. Let's just get this ceremony started damn it!” 

“My my, it is that time isn’t it! Allow me to introduce myself, and explain to all of you the situation you have found yourself in.” _All of the students darted their heads around to find the source of the voice, but none could._

“From whence does that voice come?” _Tokoyami asked._

“Is there an Ultimate Puppeteer that's throwing their voice or something?” _Asui questioned._

_I managed to catch a detail the others likely missed. The podium on the stage was moving ever so slightly._

“Hey, look up there!” _I pointed at the movement._

_The podium shook harder as everyone looked in its direction, and then, from either an unseen compartment or from nowhere, something I never would have expected appeared._


	3. Headmaster(s) of Hope's Peak

_From behind the podium, out jumped a mechanical creature. This Creature looked like a mechanical, cartoon, bipedal rat. It was completely white other than a black streak down the middle. A simple black circle made up its left eye and a red lightning-pattern streak made up the other one. It was quite the site, and no analysis I could think of explained it._

”Hello my dear students! It’s lovely for you all to join me in this assembly today. It’s an exciting time in all of our lives, as it's not everyday you become an official student of Hope’s Peak academy. Please, accept my congratulations by taking your official Hope’s Peak academy Electronic Student ID. I will do everything within my power to make your life here as transformative as possible. Please, refer to me as Nezu.” _The mechanical creature gave its approximation of a smile. It was quite the creation, something that I could have definitely seen being some 12th years final project before graduation. It tossed a basket out to the edge of the podium with items. While we were hesitant to fetch them at first, it was Hagakure that was the first to take one._

”Wow, these are cool!” _She said with a smile as she turned on the tablet._

”I want one!” _Kirishima hollered as he ran towards the basket to grab one. After that, everyone was clamerring to get one. I moved without even thinking about it, something about being in a crowd just moves your body without you wanting it to._

 _I clicked the button on the side of the electronic ID that I picked up, and was met with a setup screen._ **Welcome, please select your name.** _I read the screen and saw the list of 20 names. I was almost dizzy at the idea of seeing my name among the list of other incoming Hope’s Peak students. I clicked my name and was shown a profile. It showed me nervously smiling ear to ear with pure nervousness in my eyes. Next to my name, in a colorful circular design, was the title I was given. I then scrolled to the rules section. It had two subsections, the first being_ **Encouraged Rules.**

 **Encouraged Rules** **Please note that these rules are here in order for the students to know how to make Hope’s Peak the best possible school it can be. So, these are the recommended guidelines for your time here at Hope’s Peak! While none of these are enforceable, and you will not be reprimanded for not following them, please do consider them!**

**#1: Please keep your dorm rooms nice and tidy. This is the best school in all of Japan, you should respect the building.**

**#2: Please do not lie to the headmasters. We are only working for you betterment, whether it seems like it or not, and it's much harder when you aren’t truthful with us.**

**#3: Please always speak kindly to your fellow students. In this situation, it might not always be easy, but think of how bad language would make you feel.**

**#4: Attending breakfast, lunch, and dinner is just respectful. As is table manners! So please, when you eat in the cafeteria keep your elbows off the table, using the correct silverware, and no yelling!**

_”These all sound pretty standard rules,” I thought. “But wait...Rule #2 doesn’t make sense.” I opened my mouth to ask, but someone got to it before me._

“Hey, Nezu or whatever your name is.” _Said Kaachan_ “Who is ‘we’? Hope’s Peak only has one headmaster, I know that for a damn fact.”

”Excellent question, Bakugo Katsuki! My I love when my students are observant. And the answer is plainly black and white.” _Nezu let out a chuckle at his own joke_ “Allow me to introduce the other headmaster of Hope’s Peak academy. Please give a warm welcome to Monokuma!”

_All of the students watched Nezu as he stood on his podium. After a moment of nothing but awkward silence, we could hear gears turning. Then, suddenly, Nezu’s neck twisted violently 180 degrees, his body turning just a moment after that. On the backside of Nezu’s face was one of a bear, black as night. His body matched the color scheme as well. Where once was a black dot for an eye was now a white, but the red lightning streak remained the same._

”Upupupu. Upupupupu. Hellooooo kiddies, my name is, as my other half said, Monokuma!”

“This...Is absurd! The administration of Hope’s Peak academy should be ashamed that they had ever even considered this prank to be suitable for this entrance ceremony!” _Iida berated the mechanical bear._

 _The bears head and body did another turn, returning Nezu to the front._ ”Now now Tenya Iida, please refer to rule #2.” _The head did yet another turn back to Monokuma._ ”Yeah, shut it! The headmaster is talking.”

_In response to this, Iida took another step forward, but stopped himself from doing anything out of anger. ___

____

____

”Now let me explain the second part of the rules. These are the...None optional rules.” _Monokuma’s red eye glared as he spoke the works _“These are the rules of the Class 1-A Mutual Killing game!”__

____

____

_”Mutual...Killing...Game” I was an excellent analyst. You don’t write and publish dozens of biographies on Ultimates, analyzing their strengths, weaknesses, and personalities, without being good. But those three words managed to grind my mind to a halt. I couldn’t understand what that bear meant._

”Hey, that isn’t funny. I get this whole robotic headmaster gag, but talking about killing isn’t cool.” _Jiro said bitterly_

”Yeah man, this doesn’t inspire any happiness in us, why say that at all?” _Kirishima asked_

”I would say that its inappropriate at best.” _Mono chimed._

”Will you let me talk! _Monokuma screamed, causing all of the students to go quiet._ “Now, allow me to explain the Mutual Killing Game. It’s quite simple really. If you ever want to see the sun ever again, you have to murder a classmate. Pick any one ya want, and do it anyway you can think! Bludgeon the bassist, eviscerate the electrician, annihilate the analyst, murder the motivational speaker!”

”That last one seems less creative than the others. _Asui said with a cocked head._

”Forget this. I came to this school because I was under the impression it was a serious place where I could better myself. It's obviously fallen from grace.” _Todoroki spoke. His tone was serious and biting. He turned around and began to walk out of the cafeteria._

”Yes, this is highly unprofessional and completely uncouth. I’ll be speaking to my admissions counselor.” _Momo agreed and followed Todoroki._

”I concur.” _Iida said in a huff as he followed. After him, everyone began murmuring and moving about. Uraraka came over to me, her cardigan that I now saw had several constellations on it._

”Midoriya, lets go. I want to leave, just to figure things out ya know.”

”Y-Yeah! Lets go and see if we can figure out what's going on because this surely isn’t how Hope’s Peak usually does things during orientation and I wouldn’t want this prank to actually get someone hurt-”

”Midoriya!” _She snapped her fingers and me out of my rambling._ ”Lets go with the others, come on.”

_Uraraka took me by the hand and lead me out of the cafeteria with the others. “OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod” is all that was going through my head as we walked. We were among the first few out of the cafeteria, where we left despite Monokuma’s whining behind us. I saw the three that had first stormed out going in the nondescript door I passed on the way to the cafeteria. Uraraka and I caught up with them, and the moment we went through the door I noticed how strange it was. There was a large vault door with a red button encased in glass next to it. Two large machine guns hung from the ceiling, scanning the room back and forth._

”Those can’t be real. This is all just an elaborate test or prank. I’m going to see if I can get to that button.” _Momo took a step forward from the place near the back wall they had all been standing. I could hear a high pitched noise as she moved forward, but it didn’t stop as she took another step._

_My pupils dilated as time seemed to slow. Momo’s heel clicked against the floor as she took another step. The whirring became louder, but she paid it no mind as she waved her hand at the ‘prank.’ The two guns then snapped to her, as the barrels began to spin. Time still felt as if it was moving at a snail's pace as a loud crack broke through the silence. A bullet shot out of the gun on the left, and it was too fast for her to react. It tour through her, and the gun didn’t stop at one. A barrel like that could hold at least 500 rounds._

_I reached out and grabbed her arm before that could happen as I snapped out of my day dream. I knew those guns and the sensors, I knew that if she took another step then my involuntary analysis would take form. I didn’t want that to happen, so my body moved without me having to ask it. My eyes locked with Momo’s as she stared at me and the strange smile I had on my face._

”Midoriya, what are you doing? You aren’t really worried about these silly props are you?” _She asked me_

”Um...I...I wrote the biography of the Ultimate Gunsmith, Snipe. He was very famous for creating guns for the military, specifically ones that rapidly fire, like those.” _I gestured to the machines hanging from the ceiling._ ”That model is one I recognize from my research. Now this is Hope’s Peak we’re dealing with, so I wouldn’t say it’s impossible to imagine they put that much detail into props, but do you really want to risk it?”

”He’s right. Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t think this is an elaborate prank like we first that.” _Todoroki said_ “This feels a tad more sinister.”

”This is absurd. I cannot believe we are being treated like this! This is a complete disgrace to the name of Hope’s Peak.” _Iida ranted._

”Well I guess all we shouldn’t just sit around and do nothing! There has to be some way out of here that doesn’t involve machine guns, lets split up! Midoriya, lets go!” _Uraraka beamed with determination._

 _”I can’t believe a girl is wanting to hang out with me!”_ “S-Sure, that sounds great! We can go to that classroom I woke up and we can look around!”

_We left the room and went right. Uraraka and I looked at the room I had woken up in up and down, but we didn’t find anything of note. However, this did give me a chance to look in the second door that I had decided was some kind of closet. I opened the door, and a broom fell to the floor, causing both Uraraka and I to jump a little._

”Jeez, this place has me on edge.” _She let out a sigh_ “What’s all in there Midoriya, just brooms?”

_I looked around the newly found room. It was a sizeable closet with a variety of mops and brooms, there was even a metal bucket and a bottle of bleach, all of which I vocalized to her._

”Mop handles, metal buckets, bleach...I really hate that I’m starting to get nervous around simple stuff, it’s just that that Monokuma thing really has me nervous.”

”Don’t be nervous! I’m sure someone will find an exit, Todoroki went to tell the others to spread out, and I haven’t seen any stairs, maybe this is a scavenger hunt of sorts!” _I tried to put on a positive face for her. But the the Electronic ID in my pocket vibrated, taking my attention away from her. She pulled hers out as I did mine, so I assumed that hers went off as well. I looked down, and saw a video of Monokuma._

”Hello again students. Unfortunately, I’ve learned that no one is taking this as seriously as the situation would demand. So fine, wander about! Do whatever! But don’t say I never gave ya nothing, here are the rules of this little game of ours, uploaded nicely to your E-Handbooks.” _As quick as he said it, the E-Handbook, as Monokuma said, popped up with a notification_ **Rules added!** _I clicked the it, and saw the list of rules laid out. The rules of this so called “Class 1-A Mutual Killing Game.”_

**#1: When a murder is committed in the school, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students.**

**#2: If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "the villian") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the villain will be punished for their crime.**

**#3: If the villain cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the villain, all students except the villain will be punished for the crime.**

**#4: If the villain survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from Hope’s Peak and re-enter the outside world.**

**#5: If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the heroes") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until a special, predetermined prerequisite is met.**

**#6: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the cafeteria, garbage room, and physical training room are closed.**

**#7: All acts of violence toward Nezu and Monokuma, the headmasters of Hope’s Peak, are strictly prohibited.**

**#8: Monokuma and Nezu will never directly participate in a murder.**

**#9: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.**

**#10: Students have free rein to explore Hope’s Peak as they see fit.**

**#11: Students who violate these rules will be punished by Monokuma as he sees fit.**

**#12: The headmasters may add additional regulations to this list at any time.**

”Midoriya, this is getting worse. It's like they’re wanting some to actually kill someone. What if that happened? _Uraraka asked._

”I’m sure it will all come together. We just have to stay strong!” _I tried putting her at ease, at least as much as I could. Then, the door to the classroom swung open._

”Greetings classmates. Come forward now, we have convened in the cafeteria where we shall report our findings.” _Tokoyami informed us. We acknowledged him and he walked out, and after another quick glance around the room, we followed. Sure enough, all of my classmates had once again gathered in the cafeteria. Luckily, Nezu and Monokuma weren’t in there any longer._

”Lets all report on what we have discovered since exiting the cafeteria earlier.” _Iida began_ “I, along with Momo and Mineta, searched an area that we found by following a hallway to the north of the cafeteria. We all have dorms here, they seem to be locked, but can be unlocked using our E-Handbooks.”

”But you need to use the handbook that corresponds with the room your trying to get into.” _Mineta explained_ “For instance, my Handbook couldn’t get me access to Momo’s room.”

”And the rooms seem to be soundproof, even knocking on the door can’t be heard if you’re in the room. There are, however, doorbells. The rooms are also very well crafted. The bed is much smaller than mine, but its replicated very well. I also have a few of the lab coats that I wear, so they are very much personalized.” _Momo said._

”Mina, Asui, and my charming self investigated a few other rooms in that direction. They were quite interesting.” _Aoyama began_ “I found a wonderful little meeting room, and I’m fairly certain it's the student council room. They had five pins, one of which I of course took for myself.” _He gestured to his suit jacket where a golden pin with a gavel on it was stuck_ “There are ones for President, Vice-President, Secretary, Treasurer, and Sergeant-at-arms and five very comfortable chairs and a nice table.”

”And I found a...Trash room.” _Asui chimed in_ “Its pretty basic. There’s no incinerator or anything, but there’s a trash chute and some trash cans. All squeaky clean by the way.”

”And I found a neat office too!” _Mina beamed_ “It had a citation pad with this uber fancy pen. A nice desk too. Totally a hall monitors office if I’ve seen one.”

”And as for the four of us, Bakugo, Hagakure, Todoroki, and myself, we looked around some of the recreational areas. Bakugo and I checked out the library. It’s quite extensive, but no philosophical musings. _Tokoyami said_

”What edgelord here is saying is that all of those books are fiction. _Bakugo interjected_ “I don’t know how this damn school expects us to study with no damn books!” _He shouted into the air_

”Todoroki and I found a laboratory!” _Hagakure said excitedly_ ”Super cool place, microscopes and all that stuff.”

”It seemed to be very professional. Of course, this is Hope’s Peak after all.” _Todoroki added unenthusiastically._

_”So there’s a student council room, a garbage room, a hall monitors office, a library, and a laboratory.” I thought “This is starting to seem like they really expect us to...Live here.”_

”Well guess we’re up.” _Sero said with a smile_ “We all checked out one room. Sato, Shoji, Jiro. It took all of us to cover that warehouse. But I found some neat things, including some rope and climbing gear, enough stuff to create some pretty cool traps for me to get out of.”

”There are some guitar wires and repair tools, even some soundproofing. Really well stocked with everything from drums to violins.” _Jiro said._

”And of course there were other miscellaneous items. Bathing suits, plastic tubs, anything that we would need. _Shoji said_

”Uh, everything but baking supplies.” _Sato said_ “But the kitchen here has everything food wise.” _He gestured to the part of the cafeteria with the cooking appliances._

”And I guess we had the last part.” _Ojiro said as she smiled._ “Kirishima and I investigated the Physical Training Room. The have a small track, a boxing ring. The whole nine yards.”

”Nine yards is not how long a track is!” _Iida clarified_

”C’mon man, it's a cool place. A track star like you could use it I’m sure!” _Kirishima responded._

”And Koda and I checked in the infirmary.” _Kaminari said_ “All sorts of medicine, no narcotics, which is good. Oh…” _Koda leaned over and whispered something in Kaminaris ear_ “Apparently they have some medicine made for animals too. Guess that’s cool!”

”Well that seems to be everyone!” _Iida said_

”Hey, Midoriya and I haven’t told you about us investigating the empty classroom!” _Uraraka said_

”Well the fact that you just said empty kinda explains it so.” _Todoroki mumbled._

”So...What do we do now?” _Hagakure asked_

”Well every window I had passed was barred. We can’t force an escape, so the only logical conclusion is to stay until our parents come and get us.” _Iida suggested_

”Well we do have dorms that are made to our personalities. I wouldn’t mind sleeping in Hope’s Peak dormitories, even under these circumstances!” _I said, still deliriously happy from being within Hope’s Peak walls._

”I don’t see any problem in just hanging out for now! I mean obviously no one is gonna kill someone, so I’m in no rush. And I’ve already made one friend!” _Uraraka said. The moment the words left her lips my heart was beating at a million beats per second._

”Well I’m going to my room. Don’t follow me.” _Todoroki said while already walking away_

_All of a sudden, I was with 18 strangers and my childhood friend in the school of my dreams with at least a day to burn. Aside from the weird bear-mouse thing that kept talking about murder, this was the day I had dreamed about since I was little. But something was still off, that construct wasn’t gone for good. In fact, the moment I left the cafeteria, I could feel a presence, as if someone or something was watching me. But that wasn’t a concern, I had free time on my hands and decided I should find someone to talk with._


	4. Maps of the First Floor

Here are some hastily made maps of the first floor of this Hope's Peak.

https://imgur.com/a/Fh6Wp3U


	5. Free Time Event:Seeing Stars

_I waved my E-Handbook in front of the scanner next to the door with my name on it. I heard a click and then turned the handle, and saw quite the impressive room. It had posters of Yagi all over the walls, one with the words “All Might” on it, referencing his Body Building moniker. There was a bookshelf packed with journals, and as I picked one up and flipped through it, it was blank. I glanced at the writing desk, and noticed a drawer. I slid it open and saw many pens, the kind I used to write. I got what they were going for, enough pens and blank journals for me to analyze every one of my fellow students. “This is so awesome! They know my personality so well!” I was ecstatic, and as I began looking at some of the smaller details of my room, I heard a bell. “That must be the doorbell. I wonder who’s at the door.” I turned, and before I opened it I felt a moment of hesitation. My heart felt like it was in my stomach, a strange sense of fear tugged on my mind. “What if...Someone takes this too seriously?” I quickly shook those thoughts out of my mind, and opened the door with a smile._

”Midoriya! I just got settled in and was wondering if you wanted to do something. Like maybe some tea?” _Uraraka asked with a smile_

”Oh hey Uraraka! S-Sure, I could go for some tea!” _I hastily responded. She smiled, and we began walking back to the cafeteria. We made small talk until we began walking by the fiction library._

__

__

”Do you mind if I grab a book really quick? If we’re gonna spend the night here I want something to read.” _Uraraka asked me_

”Oh, of course! I might find something I like too, who knows?” _I let out a laugh that was totally inappropriate, given that I hadn’t even told a joke_

_She laughed in response, and we moved towards the library. We opened the door, and saw walls lined with bookcases. Books bound in all colors, and according to Tokoyami, all fiction._

”Wow. Look at all of these!” _Uraraka said excitedly_ “How many do you think there are?”

”4,500, give or take about twenty.” _I said matter of factly_

”W-What?! How can you know that?” _Uraraka asked dumbfoundedly_

”Well each of those shelves can hold a certain amount of books, which I counted, and then I counted the number of those bookcases. So I’d say the number of books are just about 4,500.” _I said while holding my chin_

”So that’s the kind of power the Ultimate Analyst has. I’m so jealous!”

”No! Don’t be jealous of my talent, it’s not very practical in a lot of situations. Like when I enter a room, I don’t even notice the people at first!” _I chuckled as I explained the negative qualities of my talent_ “I’m sure being the Ultimate Astrologist is a even cooler talent!

”Oh, well I do like it a lot!” _Uraraka began as we started walking through the library, she looked at each shelf as if she was looking for something specific_ “I’ve loved the stars since I was really little. My Dad worked late nights at a construction place, so Mom and I would sit on the porch and wait for him. She showed me the constellations, and I was able to study more at school. The moment I learned that the moon controlled the oceans on Earth, I knew the stars played a larger part in our lives that we think.”

”Wow, it seems that you worked really hard to have the talent that you do. That’s really impressive, Uraraka.”

”Oh, I think I see a book up there I want!” _She pointed at the top shelf of one of the bookcases_ “Midoriya, could you grab that ladder over there and hold it for me while I get it?”

”Sure thing, just give me a minute!” _I said as I rushed back to the entrance and wheeled the ladder I had seen. I found it easily enough, and brought it back to Uraraka, who was waiting patiently._

”Thanks a million! Now just hold it still, okay? I’m gonna get that book.” _She said as I nodded my head up and down enthusiastically. I held the ladder, and could feel as she began climbing it. Due to the fact that she was wearing a skirt, I kept my eyes looking down at my feet._

”Almost...Got it….” _I could hear her say as the ladder suddenly became harder to stabilize._

”Uraraka, be careful! This is getting shaky!” _I tried warning her, but she continued doing whatever she had been._

’

”M-Midoriya hold the ladder!” _She said in more of a panicked voice._ “Midoriya look out!”

_Despite her warning, I couldn't force myself to look up. Not a second later, I blacked out._

”Midoriya, wake up!” _As I opened my eyes, I saw Uraraka shaking me awake. When my eyes fluttered open, she let out a sigh_ “Jeez Midoriya, that could’ve killed you!”

”Wait, what happened?!” _I asked panicked as I sat up. I looked around, and saw that we were back in my dorm room_

”I dropped that book that I was trying to get.” _She scratched the back of her head while she explained_ “And even though I screamed for you to watch out, you didn’t move!”

”Well I-” _I began to explain myself, but then I took in the situation I was in. “I’m alone in my room….WITH A GIRL!”_ “I uhh well um I guess I just wasn’t paying attention sometimes I just kinda blank you know! Ahahahaha.” _I let out a horribly awkward laugh_

”Um, yeah I get what you’re saying!” _Uraraka said with a smile, allowing me to feel slightly better about myself_ “I guess I should get going. Sorry we didn’t get to get tea, but thanks for helping me get the book! I’m really sorry you got hurt though”

”Don’t be! It was my fault in part after all. But I had a good time too! But I guess you really are the Ultimate Astrologist, we aren’t even outside and I definitely saw stars.”

 _We laughed together at my cheesy joke, and after she returned my E-Handbook that she had to use to get into my room, she left. I was left in my room for the rest of the day, and I decided I would break in a journal. The first line I wrote was_ **Ochako Uraraka, The Ultimate Astrologist.** _As I was writing, the monitor in my room flickered on. It showed Nezu facing us._

”Hello dear students. It is now 10 PM. Please, for your mental health, be headed to bed. The morning announcement will ring promptly at 8 AM. Thank you.” _And as quickly as it flickered on, the monitor was shut off. I was left with nothing to do but sleep, and that is exactly what I did._


	6. Tick-Tock Goes the Bomb!

”Ding, dong, ding, dong! It’s 8 AM, and you know what that means! Its morning time!”

_Monokuma made his announcement, and out of nothing but my regular school routine, I rolled out of bed. I took a quick shower, which having attached to my room was a very nice change from home. The closet was stocked with copies of my favorite outfit, one of which I put on. As I ensured that the strings on my hood were even, I opened the door and headed to the cafeteria. I saw a few fellow students as I went, and we all headed in the same direction. When I entered the cafeteria, I saw Sato placing dishes in front of those that were already seated._

”Hey guys, just thought I’d whip up some breakfast. They had some eggs and bacon ready to make so it’s not problem.” _Sato said as he placed a plate in front of an ecstatic looking Mineta_

”I thought you were the Ultimate Baker, how do you make omelettes that look this good!” _Mineta asked before he grabbed his fork and knife and started eating_

”Oh, well even though I’m the Ultimate Baker, I know my way around most dishes. Baking is just my specialty. The bad part is that this kitchen doesn’t even baking supplies. No flour or sugar, just stuff for boring dishes like this.” _Sato explained_

”Sato...This food is amazing!” _Said Iida, who began eating his own food_ “Do not call it boring!”

”Say that once you try my baking.” _Sato let out a laugh as he went back to setting more plates, and as I sat down he placed one in front of me. This continued until all of us were sitting in the cafeteria. Most were at two of the center tables, but Todoroki sat at one of the smaller tables alone. ___

____

____

”So how was everyone’s night, hm?” _Momo attempted at small talk_

”Well these dorms are amazing. They remind me of ho-” _Asui started to respond, but was cut off by a voice emanating from the podium on the stage_

”Hello dear students, I hope that you had a good night's sleep. Rest is important for your well being!” _Nezu said with an enthusiastic tone._

”And as much as it would be nice to live in peace forever, think of how boring that would be!” _Monokuma said as Nezu’s head rotated to show the black bear._ “If everything stays the way it's been, nothing will ever change! I’d say it’s just about time to introduce the first motive!”

”What are you talking about?” _Mina asked as she put another bite of egg in her mouth_

”Well it doesn’t seem like you folks are gonna get anymore stabby then you are right now unless I light a fire underneath you.” _Monokuma responded_

”Explain yourself now!” _Iida commanded as he slammed his hands onto the table_

”Just give me a second to talk!” _Monokuma screamed with his arms flailing. Everyone went silent and Iida sat back down_ “Now, there will be a video uploaded momentarily to your E-Handbooks. Be sure to play close attention now.”

 _Like clockwork, all our E-Handbooks began to buzz with a notification. Hesitantly, I clicked mine. A video showed the outside of a very tall building, I recognized it as one of the taller buildings in Tokyo. I wasn’t quite sure what Monokuma was trying to do with this ‘motive’, but then the perspective shifted._ **Top Floor** _The words appeared, and then I saw a group of people. Strangers that I didn’t recognize, but they all seemed distraught._ **Basement Level** _The words flashes on screen once more, but this time there were no people. There were a few cars in the concrete structure, but the camera was focused on a device in the middle of the lot. It had wires coming out of all surfaces, and a red clock in the middle. The number was 48:00:00. But a second later, it was 47:59:59. I recognized what this was, it was a bomb._

”I can’t allow this to go on any longer.” _Shoji said, and as I looked over to him, he was gone. Then, he was suddenly behind Monokuma. His muscular arm grabbed the bear by the neck._ “Disarm the bomb” _He ordered_

”Uh oh! Looks like someone didn’t read the rules! Violation of rule 7, punishment commencing!” _An alarm began to blare from Monokuma, his red eye pulsing with red light_

_Time seemed to slow again. I saw what could happen, Monokuma could explode or release some gas. All I knew was that this situation was serious, no sane person would threaten to blow up a building as part of a prank. I began to stand, as did everyone else. Everyone was trying to move to get to the stage. But one person was faster than the rest. Iida, being a track star, sprinted to the stage first. Once he reached it, he kicked the bear out of Shoji’s hand into the air. Just seconds later, the bear exploded._

_I snapped back to normal, and saw all of my classmates standing dumbfounded._

”Holy shit! What the hell was that!” _Mineta squealed_ “That could’ve killed us!”

”Yes yes yes! You are finally getting this!” _Said Monokuma, who had appeared from behind the podium once again_ “This is life or death, kill or be killed! Including those people in that building you saw. If no one dies before that timer goes off...Kaboom! Blamo! And before any of you get any bright ideas, a new rule has been added regarding motives like these.”

_There was once more a notification on my E-Handbook, which I promptly pressed._

**#13: Suicide in this school is strictly prohibited. While you obviously cannot be punished for a successful suicide, if you attempt and fail you will be punished. Moreover, any suicide will not trigger a Class Trial and not invoke any motive that was given.**

_The cafeteria descended into a panicked, murmuring crowd. Some were still shouting their disbelief, others proclaimed that no matter what happened the bomb would still blow up. I was going through the video in my mind, but couldn’t find any evidence that it was a fake. Leading me to a single conclusion: This killing game is real._

_”What...Why is this...I don’t understand” The thoughts poured into my head. I was panicking, I wanted to find a way out of this situation. But as I was trying to analyse my way out of this, I could hear everything everyone was saying. Everytime someone took a step my brain had to acknowledge, every panicked whisper was clear as day. 19 marching bands playing in unison._ “Everyone...Please…” _I said meakly in an attempt to calm everyone down. Here was the second part of my Talent, and it was the part I hated more than anything. True Sensory Overload. Before I could do anything more, I was out._

”Jeez, twice in two days. I’m sure that’s some kind of record.” _Uraraka chuckled as my eyes opened_

”Midoriya, if you have low blood sugar you need to watch it!” _Iida yelled_

_I glanced around and took note of who was around me. Iida, Uraraka, and Asui. They all had a level of concern on their faces, but they seemed relieved I had woken up. We were still in the cafeteria, but everyone else had dispersed._

”I don’t think we can blame you for going out cold. I felt like I could’ve croaked I was so nervous.” _Asui said_ “That bear exploded and everyone freaked out. Bakugo screamed something about winning this game, Aoyama got sick. Pure chaos.”

”Yeah, the pure chaos is why I went down. Downside of being the Ultimate Analyst is that you can’t turn it off, so sensory overload is a constant problem.” _I explained as I got back on my feet_

”That’s crazy. You didn’t get hurt or anything did you? A fall like that could hurt more than it looks!” _Uraraka asked, less concerned now that I was actively talking_

”I’m fine really. Honestly I just want to get up and stretch a little bit.” _I said. The wooden platform wasn’t meant to be slept on, and I could certainly tell why_

”If stretching is what you want then you will go with my to the physical training lab! We can run laps together!” _Iida grabbed my arm enthusiastically and, without asking or waiting for my answer, moved forward. I was forced along with him._ “They have quite the impressive training room. A track, boxing ring, and even an archery range.”

_Iida talked enthusiastically as we walked. While there was excitement in his voice, I could tell he was masking a deeper fear. We were all scared, I couldn’t blame him for trying to hide it. And exercise was a great distraction for a lot of people. After a minute or two, we reached the training room, and I saw what Iida was talking about. A large track nearly touched all four walls, and in the middle of the track was a boxing ring. Off to the side were three archery targets and a quiver of arrows and a bow a distance away._

”Please, begin stretching. I’m going to warm up with a jog.” _Iida said, he went into a sprinters position, but stopped short of running_ “What am I thinking?! I can’t run in this attire…” _Iida glanced at the outfit he had on. He was wearing a formal school uniform, including the dress shoes_ “Midoriya, please excuse me. I have to go to my room and get the ‘Career Costume’ they gave me.”

”Wait, Career Costume?” _I asked with my head cocked_ “I only have copies of the outfit I’m wearing.”

”The last drawer on your nightstand should have a special outfit, along with a note. I hate to have anything to do with Monokuma, but it's the best running gear on the market!” _Iida explained. I hadn’t checked my nightstand, as I assumed that it was empty._

_I nodded as Iida left. I took another glance around the room, and noted Ojiro, wearing a white gi with a black belt around his waist, was sparring with Kirishima, who was donning the same outfit he had on before, not needing to change from his pants and t-shirt to help Ojiro. Shoji was practising his archery, wearing a black outfit with pockets and pouches all over. Even the wrap around his face was jet black. I heard Ojiro finally land a hit, and looked over for a moment._

”Midoriya, would you care to practise with me?” _Shoji said, somehow he had managed to sneak up on the moment I looked away. I just barely stifled a scream_

”Oh! I don’t really know to shoot a bow, I’ve never felt the need to really learn how.” _I responded_ “But I could watch!” I enjoy being able to watch people’s talents shine.”

 _Shoji nodded his head silently and we walked to the archery section of the training room. He picked up the bow and took a single arrow out of the quiver on the floor. I watched him knock an arrow and pull the string back to his cheek. He released his grip and the arrow flew and hit the tleft target in the red circle inthe center._ “Man, I missed.”

”Missed, but you got a bullseye?” _I asked. But then I looked at the target. The arrow wasn’t in the dead center, it was a couple centimeters off the mark. But if this would’ve been a tournament, it would have been considered a bullseye_ “Isn’t dead center a harsh way to determine a hit or miss?”

”Absolutely not. When scouting an area out, you need precision. Keeping an eye out for twigs, traps, other things like that. And when you have to shoot a bow, it’s gonna be for a good reason. And that usually means you can’t shoot twice.” _He knocked another arrow and let it loose once more, this time at the target on the right. He seemingly overcorrected, as this time it was a few centimeters to the right._

_He didn’t comment on this error, instead just drawing a third arrow. He targeted the center target and took a few more seconds to steady his aim. He loosed it, and this time it was in the direct center of the target. I couldn’t help but clap aloud, but he didn’t stop. He drew a fourth arrow, and without hesitation shot it through the one he had just shot._

”Well, I know how this bow is balanced now. Not as good as the one I had outside, but it will do for practice.”

”Hey Shoji, if you just came to practice your archery skills...Why did you wear your ‘Career Costume’? It’s just a black suit, right?” _I inquired_

”For starters, it’s made to be very flexible. It offers no resistance when I’m drawing back.” _He demonstrated by pulling the string back, but didn’t loose it to avoid a dry fire._ “Moreover, it allows me to move more silently. That might be a more personal comfort, but when you can move silently, you always have an advantage.” _Shoji explained all the while loosing arrow after arrow, all hitting their mark_

”Wow, I guess that must be part of being the Ultimate Scout. Stealth, security, it’s all in the talent.” _I thought aloud_ “So...Could you give me some examples of when you scouted in the past? I’d love to hear specifics.”

”Fitting for an analyst to seek data.” _Shoji observed_ “Perhaps next time. I would like to focus for now, but I will be more than happy to tell you later.”

_I smiled at Shoji and took my leave. As I was doing so, I took another look at Ojiro and Kirishima. Ojiro was kicking at Kirishima, but Kirishima managed to continuously dodge the attacks. “I didn’t realize he was so dexterous” I thought to myself as I left. With nothing else to do, I went back to my room. I decided I would look for that career costume that Iida mentioned, and it was right where he said it would be. It had a note, explaining that it was a ‘Career Costume tailored based on my talent.’ It was a simple green sweatshirt with elongated ears on the hood. Upon closer inspection, they worked as an antenna, and they were connected to ear buds in the hood. After tinkering around with it for a little while, I discovered that this let me focus in on a single source of sound. There were also special glasses that were made in a way that negated my peripheral vision. An average analyst might see both of these as a hindrance, but these tools would tailor made to keep my sensory overload in check. And it was perfect. I hated the smile on my face was caused by Monokuma, but I did appreciate my new gear. I spent the next several hours messing with these new tools, and ended up falling asleep while still looking over them._


	7. A Horrid Sight for the Students

_I slept soundly that night. It was a dreamless night, which I was grateful for. I didn’t want to imagine what kind of dreams that such a day could conjure in my mind, or what scenarios my brain would come up when I slept that it was too ashamed of to manifest during the day time. When I woke, I decided I was going to wear my career costume. It was casual enough as to not draw too much attention, and it would be invaluable if another incident like the one that happened in the cafeteria occured. So I stretched and slid on the green hoodie with the absurd ears and placed the special glasses in my pocket. I put on a smile, because Yagi always said that as long as you had that smile on your face, you weren’t defeated just yet._

_I walked towards the cafeteria, planning on eating some of Sato’s delicious breakfast. But when I turned the corner out of the dormitory hallway, I noticed something. The door to the science lab, which was directly across from the hallway, was ajar. This peaked my interest because it was so early that I couldn’t reason why someone would already be experimenting in there. With a raised eyebrow, I began moving towards it instead. I opened the door the rest of the way, and began worrying immediately. There were two microscopes on the table, and judging from a dust outline, a third one was missing. But that wasn’t what alarmed me, I stepped forward to see if it had fallen off and was in the floor, and saw a smudge of blood inside the outline of the missing third microscope. This made my heart race. “Blood...Who is bleeding...:” With shaking hands, I reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled out the glasses I had been given. They blocked my peripherals, and they helped keep my eyes from darting. I could tell the blood was dried, but I wasn’t sure what that meant. I looked around the room but didn’t see anything else of note, so I made my way to the next place I’d go to check on my classmates. I ran down the hall and I threw the door open to the cafeteria._

_I looked at the people who were sitting in the cafeteria. I could tell a few people weren’t there, Ojiro, Shoji, Jiro, and Kaachan. But when I saw Momo, I ran to her immediately._

”Momo! You’re a scientist, were you in the lab last sometime last night?” _I asked with worry on my face_

”Hm? Well yes, last night. Why?” _She cocked her head, undoubtedly very curious as to my line of questioning._

”And...Did you have a nosebleed? Or was there maybe someone else with you that did? Is there any reason there might be...blood on the counter?”

”Wait, blood?” _She asked worried._

”Midoriya, is someone bleeding?!” _Iida screeched as he stood from his chair_

”W-Wait, l-let me explain-” _I attempted to cut off the panic before it set in with everyone, to no avail_

”Where are the people who aren’t here, is someone dead?”

”Lets go, we need to find them!”

_At this point, I no longer noted who was sayin what. Everyone was moving past me into the hall, and as I turned, I saw them all going in different directions. Most were headed towards either the dorms or the science lab. “Everyone is checking those areas...I guess I should check where no one else is going…” I thought, as I went towards the classroom I had originally woken up in. No one was around me as I opened the door, and I saw nothing of note. I then turned to the physical training room._

_”No one is checking there either...I should…” I said in my mind. I walked to the door, and put my hand on the knob. I turned the knob as I entered the room, and my vision went shaky, like the static on a television set with a broken antena. There was a microscope discarded on the floor, and next to it, in the middle of the room, was clearly the form of a person on their back, but with some kind of cloth over them. I ran to check on them, and took note that the cloth was a lab coat, which was too small to cover their entire frame. “Tall...I know who this is…” I kneeled and threw the coat off of him, and nearly through up at what I saw._

_The first thing I saw was the crushed windpipe, the second was the bruises. I had just spoken with him yesterday, yet here he was. Mezo Shoji, the Ultimate Scout, was dead. And someone had killed him._


	8. Heroes Stand, Heroes Fight, Heroes...Investigate?

”I...I...AAAAHHHHHHH” _I screamed at the top of my lungs. A few seconds passed of quiet, and then door flung open with enough force to hit the wall_

”Deku! What the hell are you screaming for?!” _I looked over my shoulder and saw Kaachan, whose eyes went wide when he saw the body next to me. He face grew angrier as he charged at me_ “You damn nerd...You did it, didn’t you? Why the hell would you kill someone?”

”No...I didn’t do this!” _I stepped back, but Kaachan continued to go. He eventually reached me, and grabbed me by the collar_

”Admit it! You did it didn’t you?” _He tightened his grip as he stared me down_

”Bakugo, put Midoriya...My god!” _Iida, having just came through the door, began to scold Kaachan, but quickly stopped in his tracks upon seeing Shoji_

”Ding, dong, ding, dong” _The sound of bells chimed through the school_ “A body has been discovered!” _It was Monokuma’s voice that spoke through the speakers, but switched to Nezu’s_ “If you would, please gather in the Physical Training Room.”

”The body discovery announcement, so this really is a...murder.” _I said this, and Kaachan let me go with a scoff, seemingly still believing I committed this heinous act. I took another glance at Shoji, the plain Lab Coat with no notable details that had covered him. I took a deep breath, and I took my glasses off to scan the room completely. Next to Shoji’s body was a bow, the same one I had seen him practicing with the day prior, but it was broken in two. I also noticed some of the arrows he had been using the day prior were stuck in the floor. There were three arrows, about 10 feet apart each. I walked over to the closest one, it was about 10 feet away from the body, and saw that there was something near the tip of the arrow. A torn white cloth with the neon pink color that was unmistakably blood. “So a bow near Shoji, and arrows leading up to his body. Was he shooting? Why wasn’t he shooting at the targets?” I wondered_

”No...This is awful…” _Mina said before covering her mouth as she walked in_

”He didn’t deserve this.” Momo said as she fought back tears

”So sad! I’m heartbroken! Not Shoji! How will I live without his...Cool mask? What other defining characteristics did he have again?” _Monokuma asked, before his head turning 180 degrees_ “I do hope our dear Mezo Shoji rests in peace.”

”Monokuma, is the bomb disabled?” _Ojiro asked_

 _The contraptions head switched back to Monokuma_ “Oh, the motive! Why yes, the bomb is officially disabled! And on top of that, here’s the next gift for today!”

_My E-Handbook chimed, and I looked at it to find a “Monokuma File.”_

**Victim name: Mezo Shoji**

**Cause of Death: Blunt Force Trauma to the windpipe. Other bruises on the body are present.**

**Time of Death: Between the hours of 8 PM and 10 PM.**

_”So Monokuma helps a bit with the investigation” I pondered “That makes sense, given that even Ultimates have trouble investigation murder if they have no experience in it._

”This is true horror. We all must put the feeling of grief aside and uncover the fiend that did this.” _Tokoyami proclaimed_

”What’s the point in that? I guarantee this was Monokuma, he wants us divided!” _Kaminari yelled_

”I ensure you we are fully cooperating with the rules and guidelines we set forth. What would be the point in creating them otherwise?” _Nezu spoke_ “The ‘Villain” is someone in this very room.”

 _It was completely silent. I could feel the tension from the declaration that there was a murderer amongst us. I’m sure it didn’t take my analytic powers to catch that everyone's eyes were darting from one person to the next, the distrust seeping in. I put in the earbuds in my ears just in time as a cacophony of voices began. I pointed the elongated ears on my hoodie to the floor, blocking the voices out as I looked over the room once more. There was nothing more I saw, but Momo had a worried look on her face. Even among the faces that just saw a corpse, hers was exceptionally worried. I walked over to her and whispered_ “Please step outside with me.” _I continued walking, hoping no one would notice, and unplugged the earbuds I had in._

__

__

”Midoriya, what did you need?” _She asked as she walked into the hallway behind me_

”Um, I’m not sure. You looked really worried, even among everyone else. I just wanna check if you know anything?” _I asked_

 _Her face changed to one of scorn very quickly_ “Midoriya, how...How can you think I possibly had something to do with this heinous crime? I resent that accusation!”

”N-No! T-That isn’t at all what I was getting at! All I was saying is that you seemed to have something specific on your mind and I wanted to see if you wanted to get it off your chest which is why I asked you out here I would never outright accuse another ultimate without evidence and I’m sorry that-”

”Midoriya!” _She snapped to get my attention and to stop my rambling_ “I understand...You were right. I apologize. There was...Something.”

 _”Well the one good thing about my rambling is that it tired people out_ “Oh? Do you mind letting me know?”

”Well, the coat that was covering his body...It was my lab coat. That was my career costume.”

_My mind raced with possibilities. “Did someone break into her room? How did they get her coat? Or...Did she put it there?”_

”I can tell you’re thinking something, but let me explain. I was in the science lab last night and left around 8. I realized I left my coat and went to get it around 8:30, but it was gone. I figured Nezu picked it up in the name of cleanliness, but now I’m not so sure.” _She explained_

_I continued to think about Momo’s testimony even after she went back into the physical training room. I was trying to piece together pieces of evidence, but couldn’t think of what connected them. Ochako stepped out after a couple of minutes._

”Hey, are you okay? Did you need some air?” _I asked her_

”No, I was actually coming out here for you...Um, do you need any help investigating? Everyone is pouring over that room, you’re the only one that isn’t. I guess that means you know that there may be something somewhere else? I want to help!” _She said confidently_

”O-Oh! Sure! Um I was just about to check some of the areas near the dorms!” _I perhaps said some of the words a bit too loud. I was investigating a murder, but I’ve now had the same girl talk to me on multiple occasions, and she helped me several times too!_

_She followed me as I walked to the dorm area. Together we checked the hallway, then the hall monitors office, and the student council room. Then we went into the garbage room_

”Midoriya, what do you think we might find?” _She asked me as I lifted some lids and peaked into some of the bins_

”Um, I’m not sure. But investigating everywhere seems like the safest thing, especially considering some of the rules. Did anyone say anything notable to you that you think might help?”

”Let me think…” _She paused for a moment_ “Iida mentioned that he left while Shoji, Kaminari, and Ojiro were still in the training room. Kaminari and Ojiro left just a few minutes apart, Kaminari around 7:50ish and Ojiro about five minutes later. That’s the only time frame I got.”

”And Momo said that the coat that was on Shoji was taken from the science lab sometime between 8 and 8:30. What’s this?” _I opened the garbage chute and saw something caught in the hinge, it was a thick white cloth that had been torn off something. I picked it out, and showed it to Ochako._

”What does that have to do with anything? Is that connected to the murder?”

”Who knows? But I’m more comfortable with us having found it than not. Lets head back, I feel like Monokuma is gonna call time sometime soon.”

_She nodded, and as I opened the door I nearly ran into Ojiro, who was standing in front of me._

”Midoriya! I was hoping to run into you. I needed to tell you something I saw last night...Something that might have to do with Shoji…” _Ojiro glanced at the ground before continuing_ “I saw Momo creeping out of the training room. It was 8:45, which is in the time frame for...You know.”

”Ojiro...That’s extremely important information. But...Why tell me instead of the others?” _I asked_

"Well a couple of reasons. You and Ochako are away from ears, you seems trustworthy, and I saw you talking with her. Just wanted to fill you in.” _He explained_

_I thanked Ojiro, and was going to offer him to join Ochako and I to cover the storage room, but Monokuma announced for us to meet in the classroom near the training room. Not wanting to anger the exploding bear. All 19 of us crammed into the relatively small room. Then, out of nowhere, the door to the broom closet slammed open. We all waited with bated breath as the floor of the closet split down the middle, and a large elevator rose from below the floor. The elevator doors opened, and we all got the point that we were supposed to filter in, and acted accordingly._

_A baker_

_A Taekwondo Master_

_A Fashion Connoisseur_

_A Chemist_

_A Herpetologist_

_An Electrician_

_An Astrologist_

_A Track Star_

_A Molecular Physicist_

_A juice Mixer_

_An Explosive Technician_

_A Camouflage Artist_

_A Man with an Unknown Talent_

_A Philosopher_

_An Escapologist_

_A Bassist_

_A Zoologist_

_A Motivational Speaker_

_And me, an Analyst. We were headed down to face a trial where we would be the jury, and among us lay the perpetrator. This would be a trial of life and death. A trial of hope and despair. A trial to see what would win, heroism or villainy. And if only I knew then, this was only the beginning._


	9. First Trial Part One: A Matter of Timing

_The trial room was quite the setup. Red curtains draped over certain areas in the background, and 20 podiums in a circle were looked over by a large chair that Monokuma was sat in. There was a portrait of Shoji with two arrows in an “X” formation behind one of the podiums, and I couldn’t help biting my lower lip as I walked past it to the podium labeled **“Izuku Midoriya”.**_

”I am glad that we could all gather here to seek justice and discover the truth in regards to what happened to poor Mezo Shoji.” _Nezu said, before his head twisted to Monokuma’s_ “And I can’t fucking wait any longer for this! The tension, the readers must think the author has an edging fetish!”

”W-What does that even mean?!” _Kaminari said, visibly confused_

”It doesn’t matter! Let’s get this show on the road! Now let’s throw in an opening topic-” _Monokuma began_

”I think I speak for everyone when I say we do not need any assistance from you!” _Iida yelled_ “First step, let's talk time of death!”

”Well it must’ve been sometime past 12 PM!” _Mineta screamed_

”Well duh, we all saw Shoji in the morning, it would have to be after then. But we need to narrow it down further, right?” _Mina asked_

”Will you idiots shut up!” _Kaachan screamed_ “The Monokuma file says clearly states he kicked the bucket between 8 and 10, no room for debate.”

”It does say that! Good job Bakugo!” _Kirishima flashed a thumbs up at Kaachan_

”Well I guess that excludes those that were in the training room. We all went to the dorms afterwards, we were all pretty exhausted.” _Ojiro said_

”That’s also true! I made sure everyone got in their rooms safely.” _Kirishima recalled_

”Are you telling me there’s no way to narrow it done any more?” _Hagakure asked frantically_

 _I listened to each word very carefully. I could almost see the words move past my friends as they spoke them, and as Hagakure said what she said, I could see the inconsistency._ “Hagakure, that’s wrong.”

”W-What?” _She asked innocently_

”Well it’s not like you would know, but Momo told me something that I think lends us some insight.” _I said, then looked at Momo_

”Well I’m not sure how this does anything in regards to a time of death, but I’ll recount what I told you. I was working in the science lab for a while, in my career costume with the lab coat, and left around 8. I realized it around 8:30 and went to get it, but it was gone. The next time I saw it was...Well, on Shoji’s corpse.” _Momo recounted_

”And assuming that the sole reason that anyone retrieve the coat was to place it over Shoji’s body, that establishes that he died between 8 and 8:30.” _Todoroki said, speaking for the first time in a while_

”Exactly what I was thinking, Todoroki.” _I said_

”She could be lying, dumbass.” _Kaachan growled at me_

”But w-why would she?! I can’t see what motive she would-” _I didn’t even manage to end my thought before Kaachan interrupted me_

”You idiot! Its because she’s the one who killed Shoji. The ‘Villain’ is Momo Yaoyorozu!” _He yelled at me, not even looking at the girl who he had just accused of murder_

”Hey, don’t say such a thing! Why would I come forward with evidence if I was the villain? That would just draw suspicion to me!” _Momo said_

”I think it would be wise to consider this line of thought.” _Tokoyami interjected_ “There is some merit to the thought that you would preach false testimony in order to have the waters muddied.”

”How deceitful Momo! You pretended to have vital evidence just to save yourself!” _Mineta pointed an accusatory finger at Momo_

”No! No that’s not right at all!” _Momo responded, her voice audibly shaken_

”Kaachan, the only reason you’re saying that Momo is the killer is that she’s presenting evidence.” _I said, more meekly than I would have hoped_

”Well he has some solid logic, Midoriya.” _Ojiro said_

”Don’t assume that you damn nerd! And I don’t need defending by someone who wears pajamas when they fight!” _Kaachan screamed before lowering his voice slightly_ “Think about it Deku, that microscope next to Shoji was probably the murder weapon. The lab coat was on Shoji’s corpse. Lab rat admits that she spent a lot of time in there, placing the murder weapon and the lab coat in her possession. So yeah, she’s the killer!”

”Did...Did you just call me lab rat?!” _Momo snapped at Kaachan_

”And it's a gi, not pajamas.” _Ojiro said aggravated_

”I would worry more about him laying out why you’re probably the villain.” _Asui said with her head tilted_

 _”Kaachan gave this more thought than I gave him credit for. And he’s not wrong, if the microscope was indeed the weapon, that would paint Momo in a corner for sure.” I thought silently for a moment. “I don’t believe for a second Momo did this, but if it wasn’t her, that would mean…”_ “Kaachan, I don’t think Momo did this. I think that she was framed.”

”Framed? You damn nerd, you think any of these extras and wannabes has what it takes to fool me?” _Kaachan asked angrily_ “You don’t have any evidence whatsoever Deku.”

”Hear me out!” _I said. The fact that all of our lives hung in the balance made me swallow whatever fear I had of Kaachan for the moment_ “That microscope wasn’t the murder weapon, and I have evidence to prove it.”

”Midoriya, it was right next to the body. Don’t you think your grasping?” _Ojiro asked_

”Ojiro is right, that was blunt force right that killed him, right?” _Sero asked_

”There were three microscopes in that lab. They had been there so long that there was dust gathered around them, and if you picked one up you could tell where it had been from the outline. Well there was blood inside the outline where the microscope we found was.” _I waited for a moment for the declaration I made to settle in people's minds_

”Midoriya, I think I know what you mean.” _Uraraka said_ “If the blood was inside the outline, it means the blood dripped onto the table after the microscope was moved. And since it was blood...It means the microscope was moved only after Shoji was killed.”

_I could see the looks on everyone’s faces. It was irrefutable proof that someone had purposefully placed equipment from the lab to frame Momo. If it wasn’t for her openness about her coat, Kaachan’s assumption of guilt would have been paired with Momo’s secrecy. But the truth prevailed, and I knew at that moment that the truth is what would be my entire classes savior so long as we stood in the halls of Hope’s Peak. But this revelation that someone not only killed Shoji, but tried pinning the crime on Momo, was just the beginning._


	10. First Trial Part Two: Spoke too Much and Too soon!

”I’m sorry Midoriya,” _Started Ojiro_ “but I don’t believe in that theory.”

”W-What?!” _I asked, somewhat startled_ “But my reasoning is solid, Uraraka even came to the same conclusion on her own!”

”Well you really lead her to that conclusion, didn’t you? And even if you didn’t, there’s that piece of evidence that proves Momo is leaving out major pieces of evidence. You know the one.” _Ojiro looked at me knowingly_

_I, of course, knew what he was referring to._ “You mean your testimony?”

”Wait, Ojiro hasn’t given any testimony.” _Jiro said_

”Private testimony to Midoriya. I told him that I saw none other than Momo leaving the training lab at 8:45, which according to the timeline that Momo contributed to, was right after Shoji’s death.” _Ojiro explained_

”That isn’t true! And Ojiro, you said yourself all the men who were in the training room went back to their rooms, Kirishima affirmed that too! You couldn’t have seen anything!” _Momo refuted_

”Well, when I said I saw them in their room, I meant that I made sure everyone got there, but I turned in after that.” _Kirishima said_ “Really, anybody could’ve left after.”

”That would appear to be...Somewhat damning. A credible eye witness seeing you flee, you admitting to being near the crime scene during the murder.” _Tokoyami theorized_ “Huh?!...Could it be that the the blood in the outline was planted there by Momo in some sort of labyrinth-like plan? Such a fiendish mind Momo Yaoyorozu!”

”It’s so scary to think that someone could do such a thing!” _Hollered Hagakure_

”Wait!” _I yelled out, not with any particular plan in mind_ “I...Before we vote or anything, lets at least look at all the clues first.”

”Uh, I don’t think we have any more clues.” _Sato mumbled_

”Yeah you idiot! We’ve been through everything!” _Kaachan added_

”But what about...The uh...Oh! The pieces of cloth we saw in the room, that’s an unexplained piece of evidence!” _I knew I was grasping at straws, but I had to keep the wheels turning_

”That cloth is nothing but a part of the lab coat.” _Ojiro said_

_”Huh? What does he mean? I get that it doesn’t seem important but…” I began to come to the horrendous conclusion_ “Ojiro, I understand that you don’t think this evidence is important, but it obviously isn’t part of the lab coat.”

”Midoriya, we get that you don’t want to accept that Momo did it, but you’re just making things up at this point.” _Ojiro responded dismissively_

”You’re wrong!” _I yelled back_ “And I have the evidence to back it up. The lab coat that was draped over Shoji was pristine. There wasn’t a single mark or tear on it!”

”I...I guess that is irrefutable.” _Ojiro sighed_

”Then where did that cloth come from?” _Asui asked_

”Asui, I think that isn’t the right question.” _Iida said in a monotone voice_

”Huh? That’s the only question to be asked though.” _Mina questioned_

”If it didn’t come from the victim, it came from the villian. So the question we should be asking is, why was Ojiro so willing to push that it was from the victim with no evidence?” _Iida explained_

”Wow, Iida. I don’t like you implying what you are. It doesn’t feel right accusing our classmates of things like trying to derail our discussions here!” _Kirishima said_

”Kirishima, that isn’t what Iida means.” _Uraraka said_

_”He means that Ojiro is the culprit.” _I proclaimed. The students with a quicker wit already shared a knowing glance with me as the words formed on my lips, but the Mineta level classmates looked dumbfounded__

__

__

”Hold on, I just don’t understand your reasoning!” _Kaminari asked in a confused voice_

”Because there is no reasoning. Iida is just trying to side with Midoriya by making that off handed comment something that it isn't!” _Ojiro fired back_

”Hold on, that isn’t consistent with what I’ve seen of Iida. And we're in a fight for our lives here, no one makes any 'off handed' comments.” _Jiro said with her arms crossed_

”Fucking spit it out already!” _Kaachan screamed. Despite his extremely harsh words, I could tell that was as close to an endorsement as I would get to argue my case from him_

”Ojiro lied!” _I yelled_ “I...I mean think about this case from the start. Momo is was our prime suspect, right? Why is that? The coat, the microscope, and now Ojiro’s testimony. Those are the three pillars of the case against Momo. The microscope has been proven to be planted, and there is no evidence that the lab coat was actually connected to Momo. The only remaining piece of evidence that hasn’t been cast into doubt is Ojiro’s testimony, and now that we know that it’s likely Momo was framed, it makes sense the one person trying to hold it together is the one that did it!” _I was breathing heavy. All eyes were on me, and I could feel Ojiro’s eyes. But I was confident in my assertion_

”Midoriya, answer me this.” _Ojiro straightened his posture._ “You think I’m the murderer now? Well then, where did it come from? As you can see, I have nothing white in my outfit.” _He gestured to his outfit, which was a bland grey._

”Maybe you, uh, had a wash rag or something that you stashed in your room!” _I fired back_

_Ojiro looked at Monokuma and slammed his hands on his podium_ “Monokuma, please turn on the camera to my room. I want to show my classmates here that I’m not hiding anything!”

”Well that’s a weird question!” _Monokuma responded_ “But I’ll tango!”

_I watched as a screen came down from the ceiling, and a projector turned on from the back. It seemed to be a livestream, as the time stamp matched up with the current time. It flashed from the overview of his room to his closet. And sure enough, there was nothing white anywhere._

”My point is made.” _Ojiro said with a smirk_

”Sacrebleu! He truly isn’t hiding anything. Which means that the suspicion falls on Momo once again!” _Aoyama said_

”Jeez, how anticlimactic.” _Sero sighed_

_I tuned out everything else. I was now sure that the culprit was Ojiro, my reasoning was solid, I just had to find out what was up with that white cloth he tried to dismiss. My eyes darted around the screen, not missing a single detail. There was a strand of hair on his bed, but that was nothing. A dirty laundry basket filled with the same grey outfit. “I...Don’t see anything” I thought. But then it hit me. I wasn’t seeing anything. I wasn’t seeing the one thing I should’ve been seeing_ “Ojiro, you made a mistake doing what you just did.”

“Excuse me? I’ve been exonerated! I just showed I wasn’t hiding a thing!” _Ojiro defended_

”Well it’s true you’ve shown that you aren’t hiding anything in your room, but I noticed one thing. Your gi, your career costume. It isn’t in your room, so where is it? Or did you throw it elsewhere?” _I asked with contempt in my voice_

”That wouldn't make sense! Nezu made it clear we weren’t to disrespect the building by leaving things where they don't belong, and he totally would’ve made some boring announcement about it or something. It’s probably under my bed where the camera can’t see. If it isn’t in my room, where is it? Where could I have put it that wasn’t littering?” _Ojiro looked at me with less of a glare, but with more of a wanting look than one with hatred behind it_

”I know this one.” _Uraraka said_ “It’s the trash chute, isn’t it?”

_All Ojiro did was raise an eyebrow_

”Midoriya and I investigated the trash room, and there was white cloth stuck in the chute. That was where you put your gi so we wouldn’t find it, is that right?” _Uraraka’s voice has softer as she came to her conclusion_

”If he wants to disprove this entire thing” _Todoroki said_ “He could roll up his sleaves to show us he hasn’t been injured. Those arrows obviously were shot at the villian in self-defense, and they hit judging by the blood.”

”Now that you say that, the villian wearing whatever the pieces belonged to would explain the blood on them.” _Mineta added, unhelpfully_

_Ojiro didn’t say anything, he just crossed his arms and stared with a grin on his face._ “Are you really sure though?” _Ojiro said_ “Maybe it would be better if you started from the beginning. Explain to everyone here exactly how I killed Shoji. If you can’t do that, then you can’t be sure.”

_”Why is he smiling?” I asked myself “I guess that doesn’t matter. I have to do what he says. I’ll start from the beginning._


	11. First Trial: Complete

”The case truly started when we woke up yesterday morning. As everyone here knows, Monokuma called us in for an assembly. He and Nezu explained that there was a bomb somewhere in Japan, and if no one died in 48 hours, it would explode and kill many innocent people. That is hopefully the motive behind what would happen, and not some selfish desire to escape. Fast forward several hours to 7:50, all the people other than Shoji had left and went back to their dorms after training. But as was noted, Shoji and Ojiro were in the room alone together for 5 minutes. This wasn’t enough time for the villian to commit the crime, but it was likely that he observed some sort of opportunity that we would soon pounce on.” _As I narrated what I knew had likely happened, the images flashed in my mind. But I couldn’t picture Ojiro, my friendly classmate, as the person doing it, so my subconscious replaced him with his silhouette, all the villain_

“Everyone but Shoji went back to their dorms, we know this because Kirishima personally ensured they all made it back safe. But Kirishima simply made sure they went in, which made it easy for the villian to leave the room soon after, now wearing his career costume, a white gi. Around this time, Momo was finishing up in the lab room and walked back to her room, accidently leaving her lab coat behind. Little did she know that this mistake would allow her to be framed for the horrendous crime about to occur. I’m not sure what exactly occured when the villain went into the training lab with Shoji, but what is evident is that Shoji fired several arrows in self defense, catching the villain somewhere on his body and tearing some pieces of cloth loose, leaving bloodied white pieces of cloth pinned to the floor of the training room. But this didn’t save Shoji, the villain was too adept at close quarters combat. The method the villain killed Shoji was tied to his talent, so this case has no murder weapon to speak of. This is exactly why framing Momo using the microscope was such an easy task, but the villain didn’t realise he tracked blood in the science lab, wrecking the whole plot to frame Momo. While getting the microscope he also swiped the lab coat left behind by Momo, thinking it would just strengthen his case against her. After planting the evidence, he disposed of the gi, the only concrete piece of evidence against the villain. But the fact that pieces of the gi were left behind at the scene, and the gi was conspicuously missing from his, was the nail in his coffin. Please, tell me if I missed anything, Mashirao Ojiro, the Ultimate Taekwondo Master?” _I pointed a finger at the accused with my final words_

”Did you miss anything?” _Ojiro seemed to think for a moment_ “No. That is a very accurate summary. But I have a single question, why did Shoji shoot at me?”

”Isn’t it because you attacked him?” _Sato asked, obviously confused by the question_

”That wouldn’t make sense.” _Iida interjected_ “You see-”

”Idiots!” _Kaachan screamed_ “Ojiro is a fighter, so it would only make sense he would try and sneak up on Shoji. But because he didn’t, Ojiro didn’t start the fight!”

”S-So it was Shoji who tried killing Ojiro? Ojiro was defending himself!” _Mineta croaked_

_”No, that isn’t right” I thought. “There’s no way this was all just Shoji trying to kill Ojiro. That isn’t what’s going on here. There has to be something to explain why Shoji would shoot at Ojiro right off the bat. From the start of all this, I had a hard time believing either of my classmates would out of the blue attack another, so perhaps…”_ “I got it!”

”Midoriya, please tell us what you have discovered.” _Ojiro said calmly_

”This wasn’t murder at all. This was mutually agreed combat” _”This is it.” I thought. “Neither of my classmates...were guilty of outright murder”_

”Mutual combat?” _Momo asked confused_

_I nodded my head_ “That five minutes that you two were alone, I’m guessing that’s when you discussed saving all of those lives by...fighting it out between the two of you.”

”But if they just wanted to save the hostages why wouldn’t one of them just...You know, off themselves?” _Kaminari asked_

”The rules strictly state self harm doesn’t count as a murder for motives.” _Jiro said_

”So...Is Midoriya right?” _Ochako asked solemnly_

”Absolutely.” _Ojiro spoke with an eerie calm_ “Shoji and I talked for a simple five minutes, and both came to the exact same conclusion. Giving one life away for all of those civilians was completely worth it. But we couldn’t kill ourselves, so we agreed upon mutual combat.”

”But if you just wanted to save the hostages, why wouldn’t you just confess? Why would you try and frame Momo?” _Jiro asked, obviously exasperated_

_Ojiro changed his postured, standing straighter and clenching his fists._ “Why would I have done that?” _His voice was crescendoing_ “It’s true, this fight was for the greater good, but a fight is a fight! Shoji fought with everything he had, and so did I. But me striking him down was not the end of that fight, this was! I learned in my martial arts to fight with absolutely everything in me, this trial was no different. I tried framing Momo, I tried leading the discussing awry. I tried winning this. But I lost, and as a martial artist, I accept that unconditionally.”

”Well those words constitute the end of a trial if I’ve ever heard words at all!” _Monokuma announced, then his head twisted to the Nezu side_ “Please, use the voting screen on your podium to select the villain.

_I looked at all of the options in front of me, all of my fellow classmates. With a confession and so much evidence, I had no choice but to select Mashirao Ojiro. The words **Vote Tallied** popped up once I selected his icon._

”Well, voting is now closed and over! Let’s see who was found guilty! Did you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Let’s see!” _Monokuma announced as a large wheel descended from the ceiling. There were icons representing all of us, and it began spinning. Slowly, it landed on the face we all expected._

”So, this is loss?” _Ojiro breathed a sigh of what I could only assume was relief_ “I’ve been fighting for so long, and I’ve only won thus far. This is new.”

”How are you so calm?” _Asui asked_ “If you’re found guilty the rules say…”

”I understand what’s going to happen. But all of my life, I’ve been one misplaced blow from the grave. So at least I didn’t die in any sparring match, but I died to save innocent lives! To become a hero in the grave, I am content with that. But before I go...All of you should remember what Shoji and I discussed. We wouldn’t just lay down and take what was given to us, if that was the case then he or I would’ve simply turned around and let the other kill us quickly. So while here, with that damn machine, fight! Fight like the heroes you are!”

_I wanted to say something. I wanted to apologize for having to be the one to accuse him and thank him for saving all of the hostages even at the risk of his own life. I stepped forward once to say something, anything. But as I opened my mouth, an iron door slammed open and a chain with a metal collar whipped out and clenched tightly around his throat. I held out my hand in unison with all of my other classmates, but we were all out of reach. Ojiro was dragged behind the door, and a sigh lit up from over the door._

**EXECUTION:IN PROGRESS**


	12. Execution: A 'Thriller' Of A Fight!

_Ojiro stood on a slight hill in the middle of a field alone. “Wait” I thought “That’s a...Graveyard?!”_

_There were headstones scattered across a field, a few leafless trees stood defiantly against the moonlight. I squinted my eyes, and read the different stones._ **Here lies: Ojrio’s hopes** _read one_ **Here lies:Ojiro’s dreams** _They all read similarly_

_As I read the words, the dirt underneath the headstones began to shift. Dozens of paws, all belonging to different Monokuma’s buried beneath the ground, abruptly shot up and displaced dirt around the stones. There were at least 30 Monokuma’s that had clawed out from the ground, all of which had bits of fur missing, some even missing limbs._

_The Monokuma’s all began to charge at different speeds, but Ojiro had earned his title of Taekwondo master. The first to come within his range was easily dispatched into a cloud of gears and artificial fur with a swift kick, as was the second, third, and fourth. I could hardly believe the power that could be behind a kick or the swiftness at which he was moving, but that was only with the first few ones to reach him_

_As I watched Ojiro, I could tell that he was wincing everytime he had to attack a Monokuma. “The Monokuma’s are made of metal, no way he can keep this up for long”_

_The second wave of Monokuma’s were less easy to fend off. This time, a wave of ten all charged at the same time. As he kicked one back off the hill, one behind him planted it’s metal claws into the back of his left leg. Tears formed in his eyes, but he still managed to leap into the air and land on ones head. The Monokuma swung its claws towards him, but he leapt back off in time, causing the claws to go into its own head._

_He was on solid ground once more when another lucky Monokuma slashed his other leg. He could hardly stand, but this didn’t stop him. Like a street performer, he jumped into a handstand. Summoning all of his strength, Ojiro kept rotating on his hands and kicked as he did so. This was effective, Monokuma after Monokuma was struck down. But even an Ultimate level student would be overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of the enemies surrounding him. A monokuma clawed at his arms, and he fell onto his back. The rest was a bloody mess._

_I didn’t remember walking to my room. But my next thought was while I was in bed. “I want out of here.”_


End file.
